The present invention relates to a double video cassette tape recorder for driving a plurality of tapes simultaneously or separately.
In conventional video cassette tape recorders (hereinafter called a VCR), a tape is driven for one cylinder head to record or play back.
And a VCR for dubbing, wherein one of two cassette tapes is located into one side of the cylinder head and another tape into another side of said cylinder head to play back one tape and to simultaneously record said playback on another tape, is disclosed in JAPAN S59-161536 A.
In said VCR with two cassette tapes on both sides of a cylinder head, it is necessary to insert the cassette tapes into a front side or a rear side of said VCR, so it is difficult to insert said tapes into the rear side of the VCR if said VCR is installed close to a wall of a room. Even if it is arranged to insert the cassette tapes into both left and right sides of the VCR in order to make up for this problem, a large amount of space in width is needed to install the VCR, and the VCR takes up totally a large space.